All Grown Up
by yimmyfalliente
Summary: It's Winnie's first day of Kindergarten! Although she's ready to start school, she becomes a little nervous about what the other children may think of her. Jimmy Fallon.


**AU: Winnie is 5 years old and about to start her first day of kindergarten**

"Daddy!" Winnie says as she is walking downstairs to eat breakfast on her first day of school.

"Yes, honey".

"I feel silly in this dress"

"Why sweetie, you look adorable and it's the dress you've been wanting to wear on your first day of school".

"I know, I feel like some kids might not like it"

"Come here, no one is going to dislike you because of your dress. You don't look silly, everything is going to be fine"

"Are you sure"

"Yes I am, you know why? Because you are Winnie Fallon and you are the sweetest and funniest girl I know. And you know what else, when you walk in the room everyone lights up."

"Really? Wow."

""Yes, you are going to have a great first day of kindergarten and you and all the other kids are going to play a lot of games and have the best time ever."

"I love you daddy" Winnie says as she goes in for a hug.

"I love you too princess. Now, I'm going to take you to school, do you want me to stay a little bit"

"Maybe a little"

"Alright, now sit down and eat your breakfast because we have the first day of school today!" Jimmy says with excitement.

"Yay!"

***At school***

"This is my school! It's so big" Winnie says with surprise.

"Well that's because there are a whole bunch of kids of all ages that go to this school too"

"I might get lost in here"

"Well don't you worry because you don't have to walk all over the school just yet, we're going to go to your classroom and see all the kids who are your age. Ready!"

"Let's go daddy!" Winnie grabs her daddy's hand and starts skipping her way to her classroom. With Jimmy walking speedily beside her they make their way to the room when Winnie just stops at the door and stares into the classroom with awe.

"Wow! It's better than I thought. Daddy let's go in now" Winnie says jumping at her daddy's side.

"Okay, okay." They step into the classroom where other kids fill the room, some still clinging on to their parents for safety and some running around the classroom and picking up anything they can touch. The amount of noise coming from Winnie's new class is beyond imaginable.

"What do you think" Jimmy says.

"There's a lot of kids here. It's kind of crazy"

"Do you want me to stay"

"Maybe a few more minutes"

Winnie is eager to join in to the mayhem but she isn't quite sure where so she decides to stay next to her daddy until where she knows everything is fine. A few minutes pass and Jimmy and Winnie spend their time talking among themselves when a little girl makes her way towards Winnie.

"Um..hi" She says nervously, tapping Winnie on the shoulder.

"HI" Winnie says while turning around to see a girl about her height with long blonde hair and an innocent smile.

"I'm Emily…what's your name?"

"Winnie Fallon. And this is my daddy" Winnie says pointing to her dad.

"Hi Emily, it's nice to meet you" Jimmy says with a comforting smile.

"Hello Mr. Winnie's dad. I was over there at the table coloring, do you want to join me Winnie?"

"Sure!" Winnie says with excitement. As she goes to follow Emily she stops to turn around to her dad.

"Do you still need me to stay?" Jimmy asks, with some certainty that Winnie is a little more comfortable now that she has met Emily.

"No daddy, I think I'll be fine" Winnie says as she hugs her dad.

"Okay, I'll be back later to pick you up so have a great time. I love you Winnie."

"I love you daddy." Winnie gives her dad a kiss on the cheek before running off.

As Jimmy watches Winnie going to play with her new found friend, he feels a little nostalgic. His little girl is growing up so fast but he knows she will be okay. He turns to walk out of the classroom and looks back at Winnie who is smiling and laughing along with Emily. She is going to be just fine and even though she is growing up fast Winnie will always be his little princess.

***At the end of the school day***

Jimmy goes to pick up Winnie at school and she runs to his arms, "Daddy, daddy, I had so much fun in school today"

"That's great sweetie, what did you do?"

"Well we sang some songs and practiced counting and finger painted"

"That's sounds like a lot of fun, I wish I was there, see you have nothing to worry about".

"And I told a joke!"

"You did?!"

"Yeah, the teacher wanted everyone to say a cool fact about themselves and I got up and said, I'm Winnie Fallon and my daddy is on tv and I was born the day after the "other royal baby" and then one boy said "what other royal baby" and then I said "exactly" and everyone laughed daddy."

Jimmy couldn't help but let out a giggle at his daughter's joke. "I'm glad you had an amazing day, see when you smile everyone smiles and everyone looks better when they smile"

"Thanks daddy". Winnie says as she hugs her daddy.

"Ready to go home".

"Yeah, but I'm ready to come back tomorrow."


End file.
